Secret Dragon
by SnowMadien
Summary: When Laxus gets his crush during the annual Fairy Tail Secret Santa drawing he finds the perfect gift for the book-loving Rune Mage. However, not all books look what they seem.


"Secret Dragon"

 **A/N: So this was for the Secret Santa exchange on Tumblr, and now I'm posting it on here now! Hope you all enjoy this is my first time I've written Fraxus so enjoy!**

Laxus looked down at the paper not sure whether to be secretly happy or a bit annoyed that once again Mira had rigged this year's Secret Santa. He didn't know how she how she did it or how that every year she still is in charge of doing the Secret Santa but somehow she did it.

Mira had an innocent smile as the floated around the room holding out the hat which contained the names. He saw both happy and embarrassed red faces when someone pulled a name out of the hat.

He looked down then quickly shut his hands again as the scarlet red cursive name flashed in his mind.

Freed Justine.

For the past three years, Laxus had been secretly harboring feelings for the dark rune mage but wasn't sure if Freed held the same feelings from him. Yes, it was clear to him that Freed had long admired and respected but wasn't sure if that meant he likes Laxus in another way.

Sighing he stood up and took the back entrance out of the guild hall; he better start looking for a gift since Christmas was in a few weeks. He thought for a moment of what to get Freed. A light pen would be nice, but he knew that Freed already had a drawer full of them and did get the recent model as well. A book but what kind? Just like Levy, Freed was a known book hoarder but didn't have quite the grand scale of books that Levy possessed. Nonetheless, he was a book hoarder, especially of anything that was old and ancient.

" _Maybe one of those old books that he's always talking about and wanting to add to his collections,"_ Laxus thought to himself as he walked home through the light snowfall. He smiled, that would be the best gift, especially one in a language that Freed had never heard of.

Grinning Laxus quickly went home and began to compile a list of every bookstore that he knew Freed frequented.

* * *

Laxus couldn't believe it, Christmas was tomorrow, and he still hadn't found a single present for Freed. He had gone to every bookstore that he knew the rune mage frequented, but none had any books that would be perfect. Twice he had found one, but they were priced beyond reason, and the lightning dragon had to pass.

Today he had decided to go to Corcus, the only city he hadn't tried yet. He stuck to the back allies and less frequented districts in the hope of finding a bookshop that wasn't well known and thus contained unfamiliar books. Just as he was about to call it quits Laxus looked up and saw a rainwashed, sun-battered sign hanging from the building saying Auntie June's Books.

Inside the store was dusty and cluttered filled from floor to roof with books, some looking newer than others. The dusty shop was only lighted by candles as a few lacrimas scattered around the place. However, the place did have a festive feel to it; with strings of holly, pine and cranberry branches placed delicately around the shop.

"Hello? Anyone work here?" Laxus called out.

"Yes, yes give me a moment!" An old sweet lady's voice rang out.

He heard the rolling of wheels on the hardwood floor and saw a tiny old woman riding around on a library ladder with several books in hand. She was a plump little witch, with a black hat, and black coat. Silver hair pinned tightly back into a neat bun while grey spectacles donned her nose.

"Well, well this is the first time a dragon has come to my shop! Welcome to Auntie June's Books! My name is June, what can I help you with?" She asked as the gracefully leaped off the ladder and placed the books on a stack.

"Well I'm looking-" He began

"For a book for your friend? One written in a language he doesn't know?" She finished with a twinkle in her eyes, her voice filled with excitement.

"How did you-?"

"My magic is clairvoyance, I can see the future and have very accurate predictions on it," she explained as she began to casually throw book behind her back. The books only floated in the air around, and if they had faces, Laxus swore that they had the most unamused look on them for their treatment.

"Now then where is it? I know of one you'll like dragon, it's a good mystery no one has been able to open it in centuries, even the magic council has given up on it." She smirked.

"I think that might be a bit too hard for him?" He knew Freed was by far a powerful mage and extremely smart but a book like that might be a bit hard plus no one has ever opened it up who knew what it contained.

"Nonsense! This book will be the perfect thing for the two of you! Besides you do like him, no? Then this will help the two of you" She chided and lightly laughed at the pink singeing Laxus' face.

"Here it is! The book of dragons!" She yelled with joy! She didn't allow Laxus to look at it and summoned paper and twine to wrap the book up in.

"Well," Laxus paused a bit taken back by her demandingness, "then I guess I'm taking the book then," He laughed, if this old lady were clairvoyant she would exploit every and any way to get the right future to get him to take the book.

"How much-" The bookkeeper held up her hand.

"Not a penny, this one is on the house. But please do come back and tell me what you both thought of it!" She smiled sweetly handing the warped book to Laxus.

And with that Laxus said his farewell to the old lady and went on his way.

"Gosh that old lady is weird," he laughed, but he had a good feeling coming off her he looked down at the wrapped book and smiled maybe Freed would like it though he did have to question what she meant by it'll help them both.

* * *

As soon as Laxus got home, he opened up the package to rewrap it in a slightly more festive paper. Unbeknownst to most of the guild, Laxus was a fantastic present wrapper, and only those in the Thunder Legion knew about it.

The book was made of deep red leather that shows signs of wear and tear, but on the cover, it was encrusted with beautiful bronze and precious stones forming a dragon that looked ready to fly off. The title was written in gold and a strange language, a perfect mystery for Freed. He ran his hand over it admiring its beauty but yanked back as one of the stones shocked his hand which was strange since he never got shocked.

"What the-" He muttered but was stopped as a strange feeling erupted through him. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, his vision began to blur, and his head swam. His body began to glow, and in a flash, there was nothing left but his clothes laying in a pile on the ground.

Freed knocked once on Laxus door before entering his home.

"Laxus? I'm here to help make the cookies-" He stopped as he felt a surge of magic, and then it disappears.

"Laxus?" He asked again this time with his hand on his sword. He slowly ascended the stairs, and looked into Laxus' reading room, there laying in a pile on the floor was his clothes and a strange red book lying on his desk.

"Lax-" He stopped as something moved under the clothes, he readied his sword.

"Freed?" A muffled Laxus came from under. Freed dropped to his knees and slowly began to pull the clothes away and stopped at what he found.

"Freed when did you get so big?" Laxus asked he felt wobbly and he couldn't walk right and felt off.

"Umm L-Laxus, I didn't change a bit. You-you-" He stuttered he pointed to the mirror behind Laxus. Laxus looked back and let out a horrified scream.

"I'M A DRAGON!? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF BOOK DID THAT OLD WOMAN SELL ME!?" Laxus screamed. He was all gold with patches of black lightning running along his body, he had two legs and a set of wings but was size of a tiny baby rabbit. However, he wasn't lean and well built instead he was a tiny cubby angry dragon.

"L-Laxus what kind of book did you get?" Freed asked as he looked over at the one on the desk.

"It was for you. I got you as a secret Santa and thought it would be a good gift for you since you like mysteries." He said looking away.

Freed couldn't help but let out a light laugh as he looked down at his best friend who looked angry and sad at the same time. Freed nearly squealed with delight, Laxus looked so cute as a dragon despite being tiny.

"That was awfully kind of you sir, but sometimes books like these are best kept locked away." Freed thanked, as he scooped up the tiny dragon. He had to keep the urge not to scream out how adorable Laxus was as a small cubby dragon that could fit in the palm of his hand. He just wanted to cuddle the tiny dragon.

"You alright Freed?" The tiny dragon asked. As his friend stared at him in amazement.

"Pardon me sir but, you are the most adorable tiny dragon I have ever seen, almost like a tiny toy dragon." Freed apologized as he lightly patted the top of the dragon's head with a finger. Laxus bit back the urge to snap at his friend's finger.

"I'm not a toy!" He yelled back, his face turning pink from the Rune Mage's comment. He wanted to kill that old lady this wasn't how he wanted to spend Christmas much less the rest of his life as a tiny dragon being fawned over by anyone.

Freed and Laxus turned their attention to the book in the hope that it could give them a clue to reverse the spell. Freed gently placed the dragon on his shoulder to allow him a better view of the book. The tiny dragon took the advantage to snuggle close to Freed's neck savoring the warmth and the citrus shampoo that Freed used that Laxus secretly loved. Freed had to stop from both laughing and his cheeks were turning pink. Never in his life had he very had Laxus get this close to him.

"That's odd the dragon on the over is gone," Laxus said, even the bronze that ornate it was also gone, leaving an old worn down leather book.

"A dragon?"

"Yeah on the cover there was a dragon along with some bronze lining it," The tiny dragon explained.

"Hmm, maybe that was one of the spells hidden in the book?" He suggested.

Freed was a bit hesitant on opening the book if there was already a spell on the cover that turned Laxus into a dragon who knew what would wait inside.

Carefully and slowly Freed began to open up the book.

"It's blank!" Freed's eyes widened in horror. He put his hand down on the yellowed pages but felt no magic coming from them.

"What do you mean it's blank?" Laxus clumsily jumped down on the book.

He struggled to walk falling every few steps, tripping over his tail and wings.

"There is no magic emanating from the book Laxus. I can try a revolving spell and see if that works."

Laxus leaped off the book and climbed onto an ink bottle and watched his friend perform the spell, but when the light died down the book was still blank.

"Damn it! There has to be something in that book to change me back or at least make me bigger than this!" Laxus groaned, leaping off the ink bottle. Behind him the bottle began to teeter and slowly began to fall, the cap that wasn't closed correctly fell off, spilling the jet black ink everywhere.

"Laxus be careful-" As Freed dove quickly to protect the book. Laxus was covered with ink, leaving small paw prints and tail marks everywhere.

"Are you alright Sir?" Freed asked as he began to pat the ink off the dragon with a tissue

"Yeah, I'm fine but is the book alright!? Freed?" Laxus asked as his friend was staring at the book.

"Do you have any more ink?"

"What?" Laxus asked perplexed.

"Ink Laxus! That's why we couldn't see it! I need ink to see the writing!" Freed excitedly explained. Laxus was a bit slow at taking in what Freed was saying but quickly dove behind several of the books on the desk and dragged out another bottle of black ink. The tiny dragon was super proud at about his achievement, handing the bottle off to the run mage.

"Perfect thank you!" Freed opened the bottle and carefully poured the contents on to the pages. Instead of running off the page, the ink was redirected and absorbed, giving rise to words and pictures.

"This is incredible I have read about books enchanted like this but have never seen one in person!" Freed gleed as he began to read through the pages. Laxus smiled softly; he was happy that Freed was enjoying the book but secretly was still pissed about being the size he was.

Freed stopped on a page with a tiny dragon drawn on it, it seemed like this was the right spell, but as he read he slowly began to feel his heart leap up into his throat.

"So what does it saw? Can you change me back?" Laxus asked.

"Well yes but the only way to break the spell is-is," Freed began to stutter, his cheeks began to redden, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding in his chest.

"Is what? Come on Freed tell me!" Laxus begged.

"It's true loves kiss, that's what breaks the dragon curse." The rune mage whispered. The world around them was silence, and neither one could say a word at what Freed had just said.

"Laxus is there anyone that you love that I can take you too so we can break the spell," Freed asked, breaking the silence.

The lightning dragon's face turned scarlet, he had to confess, he wanted to scream that it was Freed, but his pride and ego was not letting him.

"Laxus?"

"You." Was all the little dragon uttered and hid his face under his wings.

"I beg your pardon?" Freed was taken back, looking down at the tiny dragon who was obviously beyond embarrassed.

"I've always liked you Freed." Was the muffled answer that Freed got. Freed felt his heart nearly stop at the response. After years of pinning after Laxus could it really be that Laxus really did like him in return?

"Well, sir, to be honest, I've always liked you too ever since we were teens," Freed admitted.

"For that long, you've liked me? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Laxus asked.

"I didn't think you were into men. I've seen you have your fair share of women so I assumed you would never think about being with a man." He explained, Laxus looked a bit hurt, but his eyes told Freed that Laxus understood what he meant.

"I never cared about women, my dad always told me that I would find the right one, but none of them felt right. I didn't realize why until three years ago when I realized that for all this time I've always liked you too."

Without a single word Freed picked up the tiny, pudgy dragon and cradled him in the palms of his hands. Laxus even in dragon form was still the fiercest, most handsome person in the world and Freed couldn't be happier.

Freed gently placed his lips too Laxus cold, scaly ones, in a flash, muscular arms were enveloped around him, and stiff, scaly lips were replaced with warm, lightningy ones.

"Did I ever tell you Freed how much I love you," Laxus whispered into Freed's ear.

"No, you sir you haven't," He laughed "This is by far the best Christmas gift anyone could have ever given me."

"I too Freed. Me too." Laxus laughed as he held Freed tightly to him. He never wanted this man to leave his arms ever, not even if it meant going to hell and back just to rescue him. After all, he was a dragon and dragon's protect what is theirs.


End file.
